


Mythological Cryptozoology

by ChibisUnleashed, KamuiWithFangs



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Art, Doberman Pitchiner, Drabble, Fantasy AU, Fishy!Jack, M/M, Puppy!Pitch, get it??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuiWithFangs/pseuds/KamuiWithFangs
Summary: Snippets and art from a fantasy AU where Jack is half fish and Pitch is half doggo and both are all adorable.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black





	1. Chapter 1

  


Jack’s scales flared with color.

Bright strips of yellow burst into vibrance along his neck and arms. Spots of warm orange glowed at his hairline, at the tips of his ears, the ends of his fingers. Long lines of the deepest blue contrasted starkly with a bright, silver-cyan in a sharp gradient over his skin.

Jack was excited, showing off his colors. Showing off his interest in a display he couldn’t control.

“Do you like it?”

It was embarrassing as Hell, but it was clear Pitch didn’t have a clue. 

“Yes, it’s beautiful. But wha-”

Jack answered with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Sudden movement caught Jack’s eye. He laughed, and tugged at Pitch’s bare hip, rolling the dog of a man onto his stomach.

Pitch’s nub was wagging. A spot of excited fuzz in a sea of dark skin. 

It stopped.

Jack looked up in concern. Pitch had been a happy puppy, like, a  _ second _ ago.

Pitch was nothing but nerves, a shy frown on his lips. 

“I like it,” Jack promised, fingers creeping closer to pet what was left of the soft,  _ expressive  _ tail Pitch might’ve had, “It’s cute.”

The frown eased, and after a second, the nub twitched.

...Then wagged.


End file.
